


platonic reed900 - hangover

by holdhoIyghost



Series: previously, on tumblr [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: So yeah, i'm not big for romantic reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdhoIyghost/pseuds/holdhoIyghost
Summary: anonymous said: Very.. hungover gavin.... and rk900 taking care of him... if you’re okay with it ;;





	platonic reed900 - hangover

Nines turns his head as he hears a groan come from the hallway. He looks back toward the quick meal that he had prepared for Gavin before picking up the glass of water. 

"Nines? You around?" The android blinks as he registers a "My head's killin' me..."

"I'm here. Stay in bed." He takes the bowl of cereal in his free hand and starts on his way to Gavin's room. 

Nines pushes Gavin's door open a bit further and sighs when he sees the brunet halfway off of his bed. 

"I have to pee," Gavin mumbles into the carpeted floor. 

The android rolls his eyes, walking over to the bed. He sets Gavin's breakfast on the bedside table before helping the man to his feet. "I'm not holding you while you use the restroom."

"That's gross," came Gavin's reply. He grabs at the glass of water Nines sat on the bedside table, spilling some of it on his shirt as he drinks it. He grunts slightly and sits the glass down a bit hard.

"I'll run you a bath," Nines says while taking Gavin's arm. "I don't want you falling into the tub while you run the water."

The brunet turns his head away from the android as they walk to the bathroom. Gavin murmurs a small thanks as he turns toward the toilet. Nines turns on the faucet and keeps a watch on the water while Gavin does his thing.

"You didn't have to do that." 

Nines gives a small shrug. "I've read that warm water can soothe a headache. This is mostly for me, so I don't have to hear you whining all day."

Gavin gives a huffy laugh. "Thanks, Nines." 

"No problem."


End file.
